


Clothes Swap

by endlcss_possibilities



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I can't believe Dark doesn't have his own tag by now cmon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlcss_possibilities/pseuds/endlcss_possibilities
Summary: “Dark, what the fuck?” Mark hopped up, reaching out to steady the grey-skinned ego. “Did you get caught in the rain, why the hell are you drenched?”“Don’t ask,” Dark said grimly. “You don’t want to know.”





	Clothes Swap

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I got a while ago on tumblr but for the life of me, I can't remember who sent it to me and I didn't write it down whoops

Mark was just finishing up recording a video, when there was a sharp whip-like crack and the lights flickered, dimming and bending the room to a familiar red and blue aura. When Mark whipped around, Dark was stumbling on the spot.

Soaking wet and looking highly irritated.

“Dark, what the fuck?” Mark hopped up, reaching out to steady the grey-skinned ego. “Did you get caught in the rain, why the hell are you drenched?”

“Don’t ask,” Dark said grimly. “You don’t want to know.”

“Okaaay…” Mark said hesitantly. “Get these clothes off at least, you must be freezing.”

“I wouldn’t say no to a shower right now,” Dark admitted. “Some of this is blood and it’s not the most comfortable feeling in the world.”

“Blood?” Mark looked concerned now.

“Not mine, don’t worry,” Dark soothed, heading towards Mark’s ensuite bathroom. “I’m stealing your shower.”

“Fine by me.”

Dark hadn’t even thought about what he would wear after said shower however, and it was only after he was done that he remembered that his suit was most likely ruined beyond all hope. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his damp hair. Not like he didn’t have more, but it was still a pain in the ass to have one ruined.

But when he stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel that he’d grabbed around his waist, he saw that Mark had left some of his own clothes out for Dark, a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt, both simple and plain.

At least he knew Dark’s taste, even if it wasn’t what he normally wore.

The clothes smelled comfortingly like Mark when he pulled them on, like his laundry detergent and faintly of cologne. Dark went back into Mark’s room, soft noises telling him that Mark himself was downstairs in the kitchen. He sank down to sit on Mark’s bed, suddenly aware of how tired he was, of how much running around he’d done today.

He didn’t even realize that his eyes had closed until Mark’s soft laugh brought him out of his daze.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up,” Mark said softly. “You’re wearing my clothes.”

“Was I not supposed to? I figured you left them out because my suit was ruined, but-”

“No!” Mark waved his hands. “No, like…it’s just, I can’t believe you’re actually wearing my clothes.”

This time, it was Dark’s turn to laugh.

“Is it really so strange?” Mark shook his head and came over to sit next to Dark, gently pushing him over and winding his arms around Dark’s waist.

“No, that’s not what I meant.” Fingers stroked Dark’s curling hair out of his face.

“What did you mean?” Dark murmured, half asleep now that he was safe and warm.

Mark just smiled fondly, leaning down to kiss Dark’s forehead.

“Never mind.”


End file.
